Are You Alright?
by Agent Mini Me
Summary: Leo? Admit he doesn't feel well? Haha. Like that will ever happen.
1. Chapter 1

Leonardo's POV

I just had an argument with Raph. He can never follow even the simplest orders! Even tonight! I already was feeling sick, like I needed his bad attitude. He almost got us all killed by running into a fight with Fishface, Dogpound, and Hun. Both Mikey and Donnie are hurt, all because our hotheaded brother had to give away our position during our evening patrol. Thank god I had an extra smoke bomb to confuse the enemy so we could escape down into the sewer.

After Mikey and Donnie were resting in front of the television, I went to the dojo to train. My only way of venting. I first practiced my katas in the air, then hung up a heavy bag to practice my hand to hand combat. I trained for a couple of hours before I started feeling bad. I disregarded my pain, I was still stressed. I couldn't stop. I kept going. No matter how sick or tired I felt, I only went harder. An hour or so later, small black dots started to cloud my vision. I just wiped my eyes until they were gone, then continued my workout. I had no idea what time it was, but I didn't want to stop. Little did I know what was to come. My head began to pound and my ears began to ring. A short while later my body hit the ground and my vision faded to black.

Raphael's POV

I heard a loud crash in the dojo. Guess I should check on Leo. I pushed my shell up out of my beanbag and walked toward the sound. I walked in to fine Leo passed out in the floor looking more white than green. I had to know what happened. Leo has always been one to train hard, but never like this. Did I really hurt him that bad? I picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room to put him to bed. He felt like he might have a fever. I went to Donnie's lab to find the medical kit. After rummaging around for a minute or two, I found the thermometer and returned to Leo's room to find him in the exact same position he was in when I left. I shock the mercury down nearer to the. Bottom of the tube before placing it in Leo's mouth. I waited for the thermometer to read his temperature, then carefully pulled it out and read the number. 103. I wonder how long he has been sick. He never tells anyone, not even. Master Splinter. No one but myself was up. Besides I kind of wanted to care for Leo. He is always watching out for us, it's my turn. I covered Leo up and brought in a glass of water and a cool towel to place over his forehead. Once he seemed comfortable, I went to my own room and crawled into my hammock almost instantly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo's POV

I awoke to find myself in my room. Funny, I don't remember going to bed. I tried to sit up until I was hit with a wave of nausea. I reached over and picked up the cup of water on my nightstand and drank of few sips before carefully standing. I was able to get up okay, but I still didn't feel to great. I was very cold. I grabbed my soft blue blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders before making my way into the kitchen.

Raphael's POV

My first thought upon waking was my brother. "I wonder if this happens to Leo?" I thought. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find Leo sitting alone at the table sipping on a cup of hot tea. He did not look good. He had a blanket wrapped around him, and was holding the warm mug like his life depended on it.

"Good morning, Fearless. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Raph." He replied weakly.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Leo was sickly shaded of pale green. There was no way he was "fine".


	3. Chapter 3

Leonardo's POV

"Really." I'm really not feeling all that great, but I can't let Raph know that. I can't let anyone see the weakness I feel.

"You don't look so good, Leo."

"Have you looked in a mirror recently Raph?" I joked, trying to get Raph to believe me. He looked at me suspiciously before turning to make some coffee. I'm not usually a good liar, but my lie actually worked.

Raphael's POV

His lie totally did not work. He has never been good at withholding the truth, but there is no way our leader will admit he isn't well. There is no point in arguing.

Our day continued as normal until training. Mikey and Donnie seemed to be a little off, but not nearly as much as Leo.

"Yamete!" Splinter yelled. We all kneeled before our master as he walked by stopping in front of our blue-clad brother.

"Leonardo my son, are you alright? You do not look well."

"I am just tired, Sensei. Yesterday was a long day"

"Very well. You are all dismissed." Announced Splinter before turning to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School started and I tested for my third degree black belt, so things have been crazy. It's short, I'm sorry. **

Leonardo's POV

"Leo, are you sure you're alright?" asked a concerned Donatello. " would you let me check you over in the lab?"

"If it would make all of you chill out." I answered trying not to sound as bad as I felt. I can just fake being myself for a little while longer before going to my room to rest. Donnie walked out and headed for the garage, I followed. As well did Raph and Mikey. I sat down in the make shift "examination table" and let Donnie do a little check up just to make them all understand I was okay. He pulled out the thermometer and placed it under my tongue, then after a few minutes, Raph grabbed the tube and gave it to Donnie. Neither said a word. I knew it, I told them I'm fine.

"Feeling alright huh?" Donnie asked irritably showing me the result. I had to squint to see the number. 104. Damn.

"It's gone up." stated Raph.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You passed out in the dojo last night. I picked you up, put you to bed, and checked your temperature. ""I know you're not alright." Donnie said opening his med kit. "If you're sick, don't just put on a brave face, come tell me." Donnie dismissed Raph and Mikey, leaving him and I in the lab. Was the temperature dropping? I was suddenly so cold I started to shiver.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"Not really."

"Leo..."

"Yes, I'm freezing."

"That's what I thought." He stated handing me an extra blanket. I draped it around both shoulders. Donnie looked in both of my eyes, then down my throat.

"How much have you been coughing?"

"Not too much. But I was coughing very hard." I answered.

"Your throat looks terrible."

"Thanks Donnie."

"Leo, I'm going to test you for strep and the flu." He said pulling out an assortment of equipment. He swabbed the back of my throat and my nose, and left to test for results. After about ten minutes, I felt about one hundred percent worse.

"You have both. You body is really weak, I'm going to give you a flu shot to help you fight this off." Donnie explained gathering the needed materials. He cleaned the upper part of my arm and gave me the injection. When I went to stand up, I felt my head spin. I felt so dizzy I fell on to the floor.

"Raph! Come in here quick!" Donnie shouted trying to assist me up. Raph ran in. "Here, help him up." Raphael came around and slid me into a chair, as if on cue Donnie held a trash can in front of my face just in time for me to vomit.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a short bit. School has been crazy, and I haven't had much time to write **

Michelangelo's POV

I heard my brothers making a lot of noise in Donnie's lab. It sounded like someone got sick. Raph probably has a hangover again. 'What am I going to do with him?' I thought to myself. I went into the lab to find Raph supporting Leo's shoulder, and Donnie holding a garbage can in front of his beak.

"Is Leo sick?" I asked.

Startled, Donnie turned to me "Yeah Mikey. Leo is really sick. He has the flu and strep."

"Poor Leo. Is there anything I can do Bro?"

"Just stay away. I don't want you sick too." Leo replied weakly.

"But, I want to help you..."

"Leo is right, Mikey. We don't need both of you sick. It's enough that Raph and I have come in contact with whatever bug has infected Leo."

"What?! Bug?! Where?!" Raph yelled.

"Okay, bad choice of words. There isn't a real bug, that I know of at least. . ." Donnie corrected.

Leonardo's POV

I never in my wildest dreams thought I would ever be throwing up in a garbage pail with all or my brothers watching. Fantastic. Not only could I need keep food down, but I can't keep my dignity either. I had Donnie in doctor mode, wanting me to take an assortment of medicines, Raph trying to be to help where he could, and lastly I had my baby brother, Michelangelo, worried that I will only get sicker. For all I know, I will.


	6. Chapter 6

Michelangelo's POV

I really wanted to help Leo, my only problem is how. . . Then it hit me, I'll make him some soup! I scrambled into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for chicken and rice soup. It was a lighter meal, so hopefully it wouldn't make him sick.

First, I cooked the rice until it was soft, then added chicken, broth, and some vegetables. I let it simmer for about fifteen minutes. It smelled delicious. I ladled out a small bowl for Leo and put it on a tray alongside a glass of water, a flower and a cold rag. It looked perfect. I carefully picked up the tray and carried to to Leo's room. Donnie was leaving, carrying his med kit.

"Hey Mikey."

"Hey Donnie. Is Leo okay?"

"Not really, he keeps coughing. A bit too much and too hard for my tastes. I'm a little worried..."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure Mikey, but please wear a mask."

"I already am wearing a mask!" I joked, trying to get the resident genius to smile.

"I'm serious Mikey, here." He calmly stated, handing me a mask to place over my nose and mouth. I put it on, and entered Leo's room.

"H-hey M-Mikey."

"Hey Leo, how'd you know it was me?" Leo gave me a look.

"I thought your joke was f-f-funny" Leo coughed.

"I'm glad someone did." I smiled. "I brought you a surprise."

"What is it?" I set the tray of food down on his bedside table.

"I made you some chicken and rice soup!" Before Leo could reply his started to cough uncontrollably in his hands. Blood. There was blood. "Donnie! Come quick!"

Donatello's POV

I was walking into my lab when I heard my little brother cry from Leo's room. I jerked the med kit from the shelf and ran as fast as I could.

"What's wrong?!" I questioned.

"Leo. He's coughing up blood!"

"I was afraid that would happen..." I sighed.

"Donnie, shouldn't you be wearing a mask to keep you safe?"

"I gave you mine." I smiled. Leo winced as he yet again began to have a coughing fit. "Hey Leo. Can you hear me?" He nodded. "Is there something we can do?"

"I brought a cold rag!" Mikey interrupted.

"Give it to me." He handed me the cloth, and I placed it on the back of Leo's neck. He shivered in response. He felt warm. A little too warm. I wished I could access some medicine. Leo can't survive like this. I continued to think about to do when I heard someone vomit in what sounded like the kitchen. Mikey and Leo were in here with me. That can only mean...Raph...oh shell.


End file.
